The present invention relates to fastening systems, and particularly to articles which include fastening systems for releasably gripping other articles.
Common articles which have integral fastening systems with a releasable gripping action include identification tags. Such fastening systems are generally of the well-known "alligator clip" or "binder clip" variety, wherein two jaws are tensioned together by spring force generated by a separate spring or by the spring action of one or both of the jaws themselves.
Alligator clips and binder clips have a number of disadvantages. First of all, they tend to be bulky. They generally require a release lever which protrudes a significant distance from the jaws in order to produce enough torque to release at least one of the jaws. This is why binder clips often include foldable lever handles. Secondly, the gripping torque produced on such clips is applied about an axis resolvable about the joint of at least one of the jaws, so that the longer the jaws are, the more torque is required to maintain the same gripping force on the "teeth", or outer edges, of the jaws. Finally, alligator clips and binder clips usually require a large number of components and assembly time for fabrication.